helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichii Sayaka
Ichii Sayaka (市井紗耶香) is a former member of Morning Musume and CUBIC-CROSS. She is also a former member of the sub-group Petitmoni and the shuffle group Aoiro 7. She was married and has two children and is currently a TV talent and planning to debut as an actress. Biography 1998 Ichii Sayaka joined the group Morning Musume in May 1998 with fellow second generation members Yaguchi Mari and Yasuda Kei. 2000 She graduated and left the company after the single Happy Summer Wedding in May 2000 to continue her education. 2001 In late 2001 she released the album "FOLK SONGS" a with Nakazawa Yuuko. the same year she rejoined the music business with CUBIC-CROSS, which was Ichii Sayaka (vocals), (keyboards) & (guitar). Taisei was also the producer for the group and he used to play keyboards in Sharan Q. She also and wrote two of their songs. 2003 She retired from the music business at the end of 2003, married Yoshizawa Naoki. In August of the same year her first child was born. She is now a mother of two. 2009 In Febuary, She joined a Ranves Management agency. On August 24, 2009, it was announced she'd return to the show business on the next day, on which her official blog opened and an interview with FLASH magazine was published. On August 30, 2009, she'll return to TV in a TBS show called Sunday Japan. On September 5, 2009, she'll appear as a model in Tokyo Girls Collection (Yoyogi Stadium). Her agency stated "She's returning as a talent with a bright and cheerful character, cultivated by her time in Morning Musume, that anybody would love. In the future, she'll be an actor with special and rare talents." The FLASH interview revealed that her husband and her two children have supported her in her comeback decision, and that she's realized she can't be an idol anymore, and doesn't want to be a mama-dol either, and that she hasn't been in contact with Morning Musume members but she would like to appear on TV shows with them 2011 On May 18, 2011, Ichii Sayaka was in a movie titled “Ashita ni Kakeru Ai”. Ichii commented, “I think it will be a heartwarming work that portrays love across generations.” One of the themes of the film is encouraging the relief efforts of the 2011 Tohoku earthquake. Filming began on April 28th and the movie is planned for release in China and Japan in the spring of 2012. On June 14, it was announced that Ichii divorced her husband on May 23. Sayaka was dissatisfied with her husband’s uncooperative attitude in raising their two daughters. She was also said to be frustrated with Yoshizawa when he quit being a guitarist and settled into a period where he had no work. 2012 On August 25th, she revealed she was married to a hairdresser aged 37. The couple had registered their marriage on July 24th. She also revealed she is in her early stage of pregnancy. The man's name is unknown. Profile *'Stage/Birth Name:' Ichii Sayaka (市井紗耶香) *'Legal name:' Yoshizawa Sayaka (吉澤紗耶香) *'Nickname:' Sayarin, Kaasan, Mother *'Birth Date:' December 31, 1983 (age 28) *'Date Married:' 2003 *'Date Divorced:' June 14, 2011 *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 158 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **1998-05-03: Member **2000-05-21: Graduated *'Years in Morning Musume:' 2 Years *'Birth Place:' Funabashi, Chiba, Japan *'Hobbies:' Taking pictures *'Groups:' **Morning Musume (1998-2000) *'Subgroups:' **Petitmoni (1999-2000) *'Shuffle Groups:' **Aoiro 7 (2000) Discography Singles Solo *2003.09.03 4U~ Hitasura~ In Cubic-Cross *2002.24.04 Jinsei Ga Mou Hajimatteru *2002.17.07 Shitsuren Love Song *2002.09.11 Todoke! Koi no Telepathy *2003.01.05 Zutto Zutto Albums Duet with Yuko Nakazawa *2001.29.11 Folk Songs In Cubic-Cross *2002.20.11 C:BOX Works DVD *2002.02.28 FOLK DAYS Ichii Sayaka with Nakazawa Yuko Movies *1998 Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ *2000 Pinch Runner *2012 Ashita ni Kakeru Ai TV *2011 Pachinko Queen (パチンコクイーン・七瀬) *2009 Sunday Japan Publications Photobooks *2002.10.02 self Trivia * She got her nickname 'Kaa-san' from Utaban due to her motherly nature in taking care of the members and her personality. * She is the third former Morning Musume member to graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. The first being Fukuda Asuka and the second being Ishiguro Aya. External links *Profile *Official Blog *Official Gree Blog *Official Facebook Page Honorary Titles Category:Morning Musume Category:2nd Generation Category: Members from Chiba Category:Aoiro 7 Category:2000 departures Category:Married Morning Musume Members Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:Blood type A Category:1983 births Category:1998 additions Category:Petitmoni Category:December births Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Ichii Sayaka Photobooks Category:Ichii Sayaka Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:2nd Generation shows in Category:Members featured on Utaban